


What do you know about the "Pocky Day"?

by bowybowi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: Someone ask them about Pocky Day.It's a very short drabble I posted on Twitter on Nov 11th. So I bring it here.I love these Crow boys :D
Kudos: 6





	What do you know about the "Pocky Day"?

## What do you know about the "Pocky day"?

Hinata: Do they hand it out for free? Or there's a discount?

Kageyama: a snack? Nope. I don't like sweet.

Tsukishima: It's just a marketing.

Yamaguchi: Tsukki, I have one. Do you want to eat it?

Nishinoya: Hey! Gimme some! 

Tanaka: Kiyoko-san~~~~ Do you know---- //be ignored// Ah... Kiyoko-san~ So sexy as always~~~~~~ 

Ennoshita: you mean the one for "Single" or "Couple" people?

Kinoshita: is it a trick to kiss a girl.? WHAT!? Hell! No! no no no! I never done it! 

Narita: Why is it important anyway? //Dry smile

Asahi: ah... It's more than a couple event, I've seen sale events everywhere. Wanna go~  
Sugawara: eh~? Y'all don't know about it? I will show you how to---

Daichi: ***Clap his hands so hard &loud and shout* Break is over. Get back on the court.**


End file.
